


Good Boy

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: "You like daddy's dick? You like my big cock in your tight hole?"





	Good Boy

"Mmm~ such a good boy," Bucky growls, pounding into you with the force of an animal. Moans fell from your mouth at every thrust, your hair stuck to your forehead from sweat, and you were barely able to hold your eyes open. Bucky's metal hand was wrapped around your throat while the other gripped the headboard for better leverage.  
"So good for me, so good for daddy. You take my cock so well." His words made your already red, rock hard dick throb. Steady beads of precum streamed out as it rested neglected on your tummy. As he kept talking, you knew it would only be a matter of time before you cum.  
"You like daddy's dick? You like my big cock in your tight hole?" He took his hand away from your throat, but you could only choke out a feeble, "y~yes sir." Bucky grit his teeth, pounding into you harder, if that was even possible, his metal hand sliding down your chest to wrap around your dick. Your back arched, your legs shaking as your orgasm was just inches away.  
"You gonna cum? You gonna be a good slut and cum for me?" You could only nod, your hands desperately fumbling for something to grab.  
"Cum. Now."  
The command sent you over the edge in a whirlwind of euphoria. Your vision went white and loud moans fell from your gaping mouth as cum shot up your chest and belly. Seconds later Bucky was cumming inside you, moaning just as loud, if not even louder. His quick, hard thrusts had slowed to soft, shallow pushes, and eventually stopped.  
His chest was slick with sweat and he was panting hard. He let go of the headboard, bending down and capturing your lips in a soft kiss as he slowly pulled out. You whimper at the feeling of Bucky's cum trailing out of your hole, hands shaking as your fingers tangled in his hair to deepen the kiss. When you finally separated, Bucky murmured praises in your ear, hands roaming over your trembling body to calm you down.  
"Good boy, you did so good, love you so much." He collapses next to you, wrapping his arms around your torso and pulling you closer. You cuddle into his chest, falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
